


Up In Flames

by FiendMaz



Series: Oceans Will Part In This War Of Hearts [3]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BAMF Alec Lightwood, BAMF Magnus Bane, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendMaz/pseuds/FiendMaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec's heart was thudding and he felt more worried than he ever did when his siblings were in danger. It unsettled him but he pushed it away. He needed to get to Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> I have not read any of the books so do excuse the liberties I took with regards to the character's abilities or otherwise.
> 
> Title is from the song of the same name by Ruelle.

In the pale yellow hazy glow of the early morning sun, the brick building seemed darker and emptier. Fitting for its vampire occupant. Alec moved swiftly through the doors and entered the elevator. His sister and Clary piled in after him.

His heart was thudding and he felt more worried than he ever did when his siblings were in danger. It unsettled him but he pushed it away. He needed to get to Magnus.

“He’ll be alright.” Izzy comforted.

Alec nodded jerkily, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he waited for the elevator to reach the right level. When it did stop, he ripped the grate open and stalked through the low lit room, eyes alert. He heard a tell-tale whispering in the air letting him know his sister had activated her whip.

A glow illuminated the room and he figured Clary activated _her_ weapon – the seraph blade. Alec paid them no mind and focused on leading them through room after room, wondering if the warlock Raphael asked to track Magnus gave the wrong information.

Just when he contemplated calling Raphael again, he heard a tinkling laughter that made the hairs on the back of his neck rise. His sister pressed closer to him, tensed, and Clary made a noise.

“Darlings, we’re over here.”

Alec grit his teeth and the hand holding his bow up tightened its grip until his knuckles turned white. He almost entered the room before he thought better of it and shouldered his bow, grabbing and activating his seraph blade instead.

When he entered, his eyes swept the room. It was mostly empty, bookcases lining the walls. By the far end of the room, there was a large window and an old brown desk and leather chair. Camille was stood before it and to her right was Magnus, sat on a chair seemingly unharmed but his expression was vacant.

Alec tried not to think much of it especially when he took another step into the room and Magnus’ eyes flickered to his own then became more alert. It lacked any of the normal vibrancy and spark but it was tracking him now which was better than earlier.

“You came too quickly.” Camille mock-pouted, her hand reaching out to caress Magnus’ cheek who didn’t even bat an eye.

Alec’s eye twitched.

“But there’s nothing you can do.” Camille continued. “This is Downworlder business.”

“Like hell it is.” Izzy snarled.

“Dear, your Accords prevent you from interfering.” Camille sneered.

Alec worked his jaw. He wanted to lash out but it was true. Unless Camille made the first move against them, they couldn’t fight her. But she had Magnus. So with a discreet move with the hand near his own thigh, he slipped out a small blade and threw it with deadly speed and accuracy.

Camille moved away but wasn’t fast enough to avoid getting nicked by her arm. Her face turned livid.

Izzy reacted quickly beside him, her whip flying out and gripping onto Camille’s wrist. The vampire jolted forwards towards them but easily escaped the restraint and bared her fangs, crouching.

Alec inched forward in a lowered stance, one hand holding his seraph blade and the other thrown out into the air to signal his sister and Clary to stay back. His eyes were trained on Camille, trying to goad her into attacking.

But, _of course_ , Clary being Clary, the red head darted past him and swiped at Camille who lunged forward to meet her. Untrained as Clary still was, Camille disposed of her with a well-aimed body throw and Clary slid on the floor with a groan. At the same time, Izzy cracked her whip again, managing to hit Camille who moved towards her – and Alec couldn’t have that.

He grit his teeth and threw himself in front of his sister, his blade slashing the air just an inch or so before Camille’s now-still body. He didn’t stop though, he kept moving his body, pushing her backwards with every swing of his blade.

But Camille was an old vampire and she danced easily enough with every move he made. Frustration crept up but Alec pushed it away. Then worry started clouding his mind when he caught a sight of Magnus still sitting down with his vacant expression but he pushed it away too – with more force – and refocused on Camille.

“AH!” It was Izzy.

Alec locked his jaw with worry but didn’t look back. He had to trust his sister and Clary to take care of themselves. He crouched down suddenly and threw his body forward, catching Camille by her legs and toppled them both over.

Camille shrieked and kicked at him but not before he managed to take a deep slice on her leg. Suddenly, his sister careened through the air and landed right beside him. “Izzy!” Alec cried out.

“NO!” Clary’s shout rang in the air followed by a thud and groan.

Alec rolled fast to the side and crouched by the foot of his sister’s body. At the far side, he saw Clary on the floor again. They weren’t moving.

His eyes moved back to Camille, now standing, and he noted that she wasn’t alone anymore. Beside her was a guy he recognised from the last time he was in the apartment. He stood up slowly, tensed, his seraph blade glowing in front of him.

 _Shit_.

The next few moments were a blur and went far too quickly for him to understand.

One second he was fighting them both and blood was flying everywhere. Then, he saw blue smoke and his eyes darted towards Magnus briefly. That brief moment was all it took and he crashed on the floor with two vampires about to claw him and his seraph blade was no longer in his hand.

Another second and he braced himself, bringing his arms up to block his face and neck from harm. Then a flash of blue light and red flame slipped through the cracks in between the defensive stance of his arms to blind him. Simultaneously, shrieks filled the air, too close to his ears, and rendered him temporarily deaf.

He struggled against his impaired senses and pushed off from his spot on the floor, crawling backwards away until he hit his back hard and thick solid _things_ hit his head before thudding onto the floor dangerously close to his fingers.

When the spots in his eyes cleared and sounds started filtering back in, his mouth parted at the scene before him. The vampires were gone with only two flames of fire rapidly extinguishing into thin air left in their wake. The almost-orange red fires flickered and cast shadows on the handsome dark caramel face of the warlock he came to save.

And though Alec knew it was Magnus Bane stood in between the remnants of the embers sprinkling grey ash onto the mahogany floors, he couldn’t quite recognise him.

Instead of the flashy and devilishly handsome human-looking warlock he was _so_ well-acquainted with, in his place was the proof of the warlock definition Idris kept warning Shadowhunters about.

Magnus’ normally lovely face was twisted into one of fury, his eyes were like melting gold trapped in a sphere with slits at their centre. Blue smoke curled around his body like poisonous snakes, caressing him and casting an extremely dark cloud over his whole person.

Alec grabbed onto one of the many ledges of the bookcase behind him and hauled himself up onto shaky legs. He wet his lips in a nervous manner and swallowed thickly. “Magnus?” His voice was tiny and scared and _fuck_. This was Magnus and he shouldn’t be fearing him.

He got silence in reply and he repeated Magnus’ name louder, louder and even louder until he was shouting with worry now crashing into him in waves, drowning his initial fear.

“Magnus! Shit.” Alec cringed as he remembered his sister and Clary both unconscious on the floor. He didn’t want them to _see_. Swallowing hard again, he took a tentative step forward and when Magnus simply kept standing, he took another step, then two more, three, four, until he was standing right in front of the warlock only far enough for the smokes not to touch him.

Up close, he realised that while Magnus did look extremely furious, his liquid gold eyes were as vacant as ever, only alert enough to watch him. It unnerved him and he wanted to touch but he was scared of the smoke. He wanted to comfort the warlock any way he could. He wanted to look into those cat-like eyes of pure gold that might have flecks of green and be able to stare and acknowledge how beautiful they actually were.

And he wanted to cry because he couldn’t do anything. He felt useless. As helpless as he was when Jace walked away with Valentine. Because he failed again. He always did. He kept failing Magnus since the moment they met. And on top of all those, he had failed his sister and Clary again.

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.” He didn’t know how long he’d been cursing out loud at his own failure but he realised it the moment Magnus started moving towards him. Alec held his breath as Magnus slowly took his hand and held it, squeezing.

Alec’s lips trembled then and he almost broke down as tears slipped down his cheeks hotly. Because, of course, despite everything, Magnus would be comforting him. He choked on a sob as gentle long tan fingers swiped his tears away.

Alec tightened the grip on the hand clasped with his own and then he leaned in close, ignoring all the blue smoke now swirling around them both, to let his lips touch Magnus’. His eyes slipped shut just as he saw a flicker of brown in the golden cat eyes and Alec smiled, his free hand blindly taking hold of Magnus’ military-styled jacket to pull the warlock even closer.

 

*~*~*~*

 

The building boasted of old decadence and blood. It was typical of a vampire lair. Inside a lowly lit elevator with an old gold sliding grate and ugly light brown ornate walls were two occupants.

Raphael was stood with Catarina. He was pissed and worried and in pain – though he couldn’t pinpoint where the ache came from and why. However, those feelings didn’t trump the weight of guilt he felt for ditching Magnus back at the pier. Not one of his best moments, necessary or not. The damn glittery warlock always did care about others too much for his own good.

Finally, the ascent halted and he opened the grate with barely concealed haste. Raphael inhaled. Camille’s scent, though strong, wasn’t potent enough for her to still be in the vicinity. He couldn’t fathom if he was pleased or disappointed. The next scent that he recognised was the distinct smell of the early sun.

He suddenly had a rough estimate of the time it was and it him hard that he had parted with Magnus for roughly 4 hours, nearing 5. Raphael didn’t have time to dwell on it though as he perked up upon smelling sandalwood and Shadowhunter blood. He ran, tearing through room after room, with Catarina trying to keep up behind him.

When Raphael entered yet another room – another library – his eyes zeroed in on Magnus sat on a chair with his Nephilim kneeling before him. He noticed the blank stare and stopped abruptly.

Catarina rushed past him over to two other Shadowhunters he only then notices were sprawled on the floor, unconscious. His lips curled as he recognised them. He shifted his gaze back to the warlock.

The boy, _Alexander_ \- Alec, was murmuring to Magnus in hushed tones, paying no mind to the rest of them. Raphael shared a glance with Catarina and she spared the boy and Magnus a helpless glance. Whatever the Nephilim was saying, it wasn’t going to work. Magnus wouldn’t be snapping into attention any time soon and they both knew it.

Camille wasn't just poison to Magnus. She used to destroy his mind until nothing was left but a shell and a shadow of his former self.

With heavy steps, Raphael walked over and crouched down beside the Nephilim into Magnus' line of view.

Too empty.

" _Amigo_ ," Raphael murmured, reaching a hand out to touch a tan cheek.

He got a flickered of something for his effort.

"Magnus, are you okay?" Alec's voice was tired and careless, indicating that it wasn’t the first time he asked.

"I'm whatever you want me to be." Magnus replied monotonously.

Judging from the boy’s restless body shake that practically screamed desperation, Raphael figured it wasn’t the first time Magnus gave that reply either. " _Dios_." It was involuntary on Raphael's part, merely reflex. "Magnus!" Raphael snapped his fingers, gaining the warlock's attention. "What did Camille tell you?"

"I don't..."

Catarina appeared beside Magnus then. "You and I both know nothing will come of questioning."

Raphael gave a nod.

Catarina nodded back and proceeded to hold Magnus' face tenderly. With a flash of light, the warlock fell unconscious, his head cradled gently in between caring glamoured hands.

"Magnus!” Alec jolted upright. “What did you do?"

Catarina gave the Nephilim a kind smile. “I put him to sleep. He’ll be fine afterwards.” She tilted her head to the side and flicked her eyes over behind them. “And so will your friends be.”

“Thank you.” Alec replied.

"Let's go." Raphael’s voice rang sharp.

A portal appeared.

Alec shifted and Catarina smiled at him again.

“Alec, I can keep the portal open until we bring everyone over to Magnus’. Raphael will help.” Catarina’s lips twitched and Raphael knew she was hiding a laugh.

Damn her. He didn’t want to carry any Nephilim.

He’s about to say as much when Alec nodded and moved towards Magnus. Raphael struggled to hide a smile when the boy carefully took Magnus in his arms, cradling him like a princess. Oh, Magnus would be _mortified_ when he finds out.

Figuring that if Alec could care for his friend enough to carry him through first, he might as well return the favour. So he moved over to the rest of the Shadowhunters and, ignoring the red head that brought the most destruction into his life, lifted the black-haired girl into his arms.

When he stepped into Magnus’ messy loft, the Nephilim boy was standing uncertainly. Raphael laid the Nephilim he was carrying onto a comfy couch before motioning Alec over. He set off for the bedroom, gaining himself a puppy in the form of the Shadowhunter who blindly followed him.

He resisted the urge to holler ‘woof’. He wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole.

Magnus should reward him when he woke.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Raphael paced around the messy loft, clearing out empty bottles when he got annoyed enough by the sight of them. It was already early morning and he had drawn all the curtains so that there was no way for the sunlight to filter in. He had no idea why he was still there. All he knew was that he was starting to feel the stirrings of new anger boiling in his gut.

Magnus’ Nephilim did well enough in retrieving Magnus but as soon as they got back to the loft, the boy received a call and immediately left. Raphael knew that parabatais were a sacred thing to Shadowhunters but honestly, after how much Magnus waxed poetics about his Alexander, Raphael had expected better.

Better than a kiss on Magnus’ limp hand and brush of hair away from the warlock’s sleeping face. Better than confirming if Catarina and Raphael would stay to take care of Magnus or not. Better than leaving at a moment’s notice for a lead on his captured parabatai that might end up being nothing. Better than leaving Magnus in the state he’s in after being held in Camille’s company unwillingly. Better than everything that happened.

Raphael was… Disappointed was far too weak a word.

A shuffle of steps from the direction of the bedroom made Raphael look up at the door and halt his pacing.

Catarina appeared looking concerned and weary. She padded over to the couch and sat down, waving her hand so that a cup of tea acquainted itself with her hand, blue fingers curling into it. “Magnus is… having nightmares.”

Raphael closed his eyes. “How bad is it?” His voice was tired. He was just as weary.

“Not as bad as before but it’s bad.” Catarina took a sip of her tea and slumped further on the couch. “I need to get back to the hospital.”

“Do you?” Raphael knew it wasn’t fair but he was tired as well and he needed to sleep. His body was aching for it, fully aware of the sun getting steadily stronger. He wanted to take care of Magnus but he couldn’t.

“I’ll call Tessa. Hopefully, she can spare some time. I’ll be back as soon as I can though.” Catarina replied instead.

“Okay.”

Catarina turned towards him. “I’ll portal you?”

Raphael took a moment to think then nodded. “Yeah. I think that’s best. Or… I could just bring Magnus with me…”

Catarina smiled. “You could. But I think it’s best he wakes up in a place he recognises as home.”

“Alright.”

With a snap, Catarina conjured a portal and stood up. The tea vanished with a flick of her hand. She gestured to the swirling vortex and Raphael gave a grateful nod before stepping through.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose maybe I should have used Camille for something else but I don't really care much for her character so oh weeell.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are highly appreciated :)


End file.
